The invention relates to aircraft. More particularly, the invention relates to fasteners exposed to the exhaust gas flowpath of an aircraft powerplant.
A variety of non-metallic materials have been developed for use in aircraft propulsion. One family of materials are ceramic matrix composites (CMCs). In various implementations, CMCs offer advantageous combinations of: (a) resistance to high temperatures; and (b) low observability. In low observability military aircraft, both these properties are important for use in components along the exhaust gas flowpaths of the aircraft engines. Exemplary ceramic matrix composite components are nozzle flapliners and nozzle seal liners.
Such components must, typically, be secured to support structure. Typical aerospace fasteners are metallic. U.S. pre-grant publications 20050260033A1 and 20050260034A1 disclose exemplary fasteners and their applications. If such fasteners are used to secure the CMC components, exposed metal of the fasteners may compromise low observability properties.